The invention relates to a fuel injection valve for fuel injection systems of combustion engines, in particular for the direct injection of fuel into a combustion chamber of a combustion engine. It is principally possible, to apply the invention both to directly injecting as well as to conventional engines injecting into the suction pipe.
The inventive fuel injection valve has a fuel inlet which is adapted to have fuel flow into the fuel injection valve, and an electrically controllable actuation means which cooperates with a valve arrangement in order to cause the fuel in a directly or indirectly controlled manner to exit into the combustion chamber through a fuel outlet. The electromagnetic actuation means comprises an electromagnet coil arrangement to be supplied with current, an essentially soft magnetic magnet yoke arrangement cooperating with same, as well as an essentially soft magnetic magnet armature arrangement cooperating with same.
In view of the continuously increasing requirements imposed by the exhaust gas legislation with continuously decreasing limits, the automotive combustion engine industry is facing the challenge to optimise the generation of pollutants at the site of their generation by an optimisation of the injection process of fuel into the combustion chamber. NOx and soot emissions are particularly critical. The development of injection systems with ever increasing injection pressures and highly dynamic injectors, as well as the cooled exhaust gas recirculation and oxidation catalysts at least enables to meet the present limits. It seems, however, that the potential of the previous measures for a reduction of emissions is almost exhausted. This places special emphasis on variable injection process forms. Here, the fuel injection rate is selectively varied by multiple injection or by a specific modulation of the stroke of the nozzle needle.